infomedicarascunhofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivo:Scratch.jpg
Aterosclerose Editor: JOSE WILLIAM VAVRUK Colaboradores: EDUARDO TOMAZONI e GABRIEL CLEVE NICOLODI O que é a Aterosclerose? Para compreendermos o que é a aterosclerose, devemos considerar que atividades alimentares atuais do ser humano, atividades desenvolvidas durante o percurso diário, gastos energéticos e facilidade que os equipamentos e utensílios modernos colocados à sua disposição, tem feito em seu ritmo de vida e, principalmente, nos padrões muito diferentes aos da rotina que desenvolvia quando o homem tinha a milhares de anos atrás, em épocas remotas e que remontam à caça e coleta, portanto atualmente conduzindo-o à comodidade e refreamento das atividades físicas. A alimentação passou por um processo de industrialização e transformação quanto a sua estrutura e composição vitamínica, no sentido de promover alteração na composição e quantificação de seus constituintes, mais especificamente quanto às taxas esperadas de fibras e carboidratos, com alterações significativas e prejudiciais em gorduras. Estas novas composições alimentares, qualitativas e quantitativas aliam-se cronicamente a quadros de saúde que revelam a respectiva patologia envolvida, como hipertensão arterial sistêmica, obesidade, dislipidemia, diabetes e doenças cardiovasculares. No caso de observarmos a nova composição alimentar poderemos constatar a instalação de severas doenças a curto prazo e dentre estas é necessário mencionar a elevação do risco cardiovascular, combinando-se com as doenças ocasionadas pelo consumo inadvertido e prolongado, bem como das conseqüências associadas, de produtos ricos em lipídeos consumidos a longo prazo. Logo após alimentar-se ocorre a elevação do estado glicêmico (aumento do açúcar no sangue) e hipertrigliceridêmico (aumento de gorduras), fatores que podem estar relacionados a doenças das artérias, ligadas diretamente à formação de aterosclerose. A aterosclerose é uma doença que inclui vários fatores complexamente associados, determinando quadros de morbidade e letalidade expressiva, com características de ocorrência do infarto agudo do miocárdio, angina peitoral e óbito agudo. Associa-se a complicações envolvendo lipídeos, ativação de plaquetas, formação de trombos, inflamação e disfunção das paredes internas dos vasos sangüíneos. Este quadro envolvendo vários fatores é mais facilmente perceptível em pacientes diabéticos, bem como no estado pós-alimentar. Entre os fatores que conduzem o paciente à doença arterial coronariana destaca-se a concentração elevada de lipídeos, observados nos casos acima mencionados, conduzindo a quadros clínicos de aterosclerose com prejuízos funcionais cardiovasculares. Um conjunto de fatores conduzem ao espessamento da parede arterial e respectiva perda de elasticidade, e dentre estes, o mais relevante é a aterosclerose, o qual consiste no depósito de lipídeos abaixo da camada de revestimento interno na parede arterial e outros fatores associados. Esta doença afeta indiretamente todos os órgãos em que haja suprimento sangüíneo corporal, em razão da falta de condutividade adequada de nutrientes fundamentais à realização das atividades metabólicas endógenas celulares. Como se inicia a aterosclerose? A aterosclerose se inicia quando células de defesa do organismo, chamadas monócitos, circulantes nas artérias, adentram na parede de revestimento interno arterial e passam a acumular estoques progressivos de lipídeos. thumb|left|Figura 1. Fisiopatologia da Aterosclerose. Fonte: http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v420/n6917/images/nature01323-f1.2.jpg As gorduras acumuladas podem ser oriundos do metabolismo orgânico ou adquiridos via ingesta alimentar. O acúmulo de gorduras reduz a elasticidade arterial, estreitando o calibre normal da passagem sangüínea nas regiões afetadas. As placas ateroscleróticas podem romper-se e circular até uma região em que não permita sua passagem, devido à diminuição do calibre arterial, causando obstrução. Havendo contato dos lipídeos com determinadas substâncias no interior da placa aterosclerótica em formação, ocorre imediata coagulação plaquetária e bloqueio do vaso sangüíneo conduzindo o paciente ao infarto agudo do miocárdio. As gorduras chamadas lipoproteínas de baixa densidade adentram à parede do vaso sangüíneo, transpassando o endotélio até a camada íntima, sendo fagocitadas, havendo agressão local e formação de placa fibrosa obstrutiva arterial. A camada íntima das artérias é recoberta por uma membrana de fibras compostas por células estratificadas instaladas em bolsões de matriz extracelular composta por tecido conjuntivo denso, ladeado por substância amorfa, proteoglicanos, fibras de colágeno e células lisas musculares. Internamente ao conjunto formado pela placa, há ainda acréscimo de células espumosas e tecido conjuntivo. A origem histlógica das células espumosas advém dos macrófagos que possuem gotículas de gordura, na forma de colesterol livre ou esterificado. O colesterol é um composto circulante sérico, portanto não produzido no local, mas contribuinte direto para a formação da aterosclerose. Deve-se mencionar que no centro da placa fibrosa formada ocorre uma região de tecido necrosado, além de cristais de colesterol e cálcio. Em decorrência do processo ateromatoso ocorrem os seguintes fatos: 1) ocorre intensa vascularização da camada média e íntima, originados na camada adventícia; 2) há o progressivo depósito de cristais de cálcio e células necrosadas; 3) na placa ateromatosa instalam-se fissuras e pequenas hemorragias; 4) com a evolução do quadro clínico, a placa desprende-se e forma êmbolos; 5) em razão da exposição da camada subíntima apresentando micro-hemorragia haverá contribuição para acúmulo no local de plaquetas e respectiva coagulação sanguínea, formação de trombos, eventual oclusão (total ou parcial) do vaso sangüíneo e outros fatores associados. Quais são as causas da aterosclerose? As causas para a formação da aterosclerose decorre de vários eventos associados, mas a causa inicial ocorre quando as células chamadas monócitos diapedese (passagem da corrente sanguínea para o interior da parede da artéria,) originando outras células, chamadas macrófagos, as quais acumulam substâncias gorduras (lipídicas), em uma primeira etapa. Com a evolução deste quadro, os monócitos causam expansões irregulares distribuídas no revestimento interno arterial. thumb|left|Figura 2. Mecanismos de formação da aterosclerose. Fonte: http://csb.mgh.harvard.edu/images/laboratories/fil_swirski/flow_diagram.png?1248400042 Esta zona condensada (chamada ateroma ou placa aterosclerótica) é preenchida por diversas substâncias lipídicas, dentre as quais o principal é o colesterol, além de células musculares lisas oriundas do tecido conjuntivo. A placa aterosclerótica pode infundir-se em qualquer artéria, entretanto parece haver preferência nas ramificações arteriais (julgando ser verdadeira a premissa de que a turbulência sangüínea nesta zona é causa de favorecimento de lesão na parede e conseqüentemente do ateroma). O efeito diretamente decorrente do ateroma instalado é a perda de elasticidade, evoluindo para o estreitamento do diâmetro de condutibilidade sérica, em razão da progressiva instalação da placa formada. O tempo é fato indicativo para o acúmulo de depósitos de cálcio nestas regiões podendo desprender-se em virtude de sua fragilidade. Neste momento o sangue poderá adentrar no ateroma rompido, contribuindo quanto ao progressivo tamanho e em conseqüência diminuindo o lúmen arterial. O ateroma rompido pode estender à circulação seu conteúdo lipídico, desencadeando a formação de um êmbolo, que poderá ser oclusivo ao passar por um vaso de menor calibre, como mencionado. Quais são os fatores para ocorrer acúmulo de lipídeos nas artérias? As doenças que comprometem a circulação sangüínea, bloqueando parcial ou totalmente sua passagem nas artérias, respondem pela maior gravidade e incidência entre os pacientes como a mais pronunciada causa de morte. O quadro clínico nestes pacientes é a aterosclerose das artérias coronárias, a qual pode acometer, inclusive, pacientes jovens. As doenças envolvendo complicações nas artérias dos pacientes decorrem dos fatores de risco conjuntamente instalados, no sentido de que quanto mais associações causais estiverem presentes, maior é a prevalência quanto à instalação de ateromas causadores de óbitos entre os pacientes acometidos. Dentre os fatores diretamente relacionados encontram-se: hipercolesterolemia, hábito tabagista, hipertensão arterial, hipertrigliceridemia, excesso de peso e histórico familiar. A dislipidemia pode classificar-se como primária ou secundária. A dislipidemia primária é decorrente de origem genética e compõe-se dos seguintes fatores: hipercolesterolemia familiar e poligênica, dislipidemia familiar combinada, hipertrigliceridemia familiar e síndrome da quilomicronemia. A dislipidemia secundária é causada por outras morbidades ou utilização de medicamentos, destacando-se: hipotireoidismo, alcoolismo, anabolizantes, beta-bloqueadores, insuficiência renal crônica, corticosteróides, obesidade, doses elevadas de diuréticos, diabetes mellitus, icterícia obstrutiva e síndrome nefrótica. A terapêutica envolvida nestes casos é o controle das doenças de base. Como se classificam as dosagens dos lipídeos? As variações nas dosagens dos lipídeos classificam-se em: a) analíticas: relacionadas ao método e procedimentos empregados pelos laboratórios, e b) pré-analíticas: relacionadas a fatores específicos do indivíduo e seu estilo de vida, utilização de medicamentos, instalação de doenças associadas, realização de jejum e exercícios, além de procedimentos de coleta e arranjo da amostra. thumb|left|Figura 3. Concentração lipídica arterial e danos coronariano. Fonte: http://www.clarian.org/ADAM/doc/graphics/images/en/18050.jpg Observado o quadro de infarto agudo do miocárdio ou de acidente vascular cerebral, o perfil glicídico deve ser adquirido nas primeiras 24 horas, em razão de que se for obtido em período posterior, o valor indicativo restará comprometido. Importante acrescentar que as doenças infecciosas e cirurgias podem atenuar os valores glicídicos coletados. Em relação aos medicamentos, não devem ser suspensos, e o álcool deve ser evitado previamente, pelo menos 72 horas antes da coleta e análise. thumb|left|Figura 4. Concentração lipídica arterial e danos pré-emergentes de um acidente vascular cerebral. Fonte: http://www.healthcentral.com/common/images/1/18006_13503_5.jpg Como os laboratórios agem para determinar o risco cardiovascular? As análises laboratoriais utilizam vários marcadores para determinar a quantidade concentrada de lipídeos e outros componentes. Isto refere-se à gravidade em que já se encontra instalada a aterosclerose. A determinação ocorre pela utilização dos seguintes fatores: (1) Proteína C reativa de alta sensibilidade. A proteína C reativa de alta sensibilidade é um marcador do processo inflamatório, não se aplicando a mulheres sob terapia de reposição hormonal, fumantes, diabéticos, portadores de osteoartrose, obesos, presença de infecções ou em usuários de antiinflamatórios e sua utilidade encontra-se na padronização estratificada do risco de ocorrências coronarianas. Os indivíduos com valores estabelecidos acima do terceiro quintil, classificam-se como portadores de alto risco, devendo ser orientados quanto à radical alteração no estilo de vida e controle de fatores desencadeantes de risco para aterosclerose. (2) Lipoproteína. A lipoproteína associa-se a um risco maior em relação a doenças ateroscleróticas, e em virtude da não-determinação precisamente metodológica, não há recomendação para sua coleta e análise freqüente. (3) Fatores hemostáticos. Entre os fatores hemostáticos destaca-se o fibrinogênio, o qual se associa ao risco cardiovascular e, igualmente como as lipoproteínas, em razão da falta de parâmetros metodológicos e grande variedade biológica, não é recomendada a determinação reiterada. (4) Homocisteína. Elevações da homocisteína associam-se ao quadro aterosclerótico, entretanto até o presente momento nada resta comprovado quanto à diminuição da homocisteína esteja diretamente envolvida com a redução do risco de eventos envolvendo ateromas, motivos pelos quais este marcador não deve ser realizado repetidamente. Quais são os sintomas da aterosclerose? A aterosclerose não apresenta sintomas que resultem em percepção da ocorrência de uma complicação grave causada pela obstrução ou estreitamento. Os locais para ocorrência incluem o coração, cérebro e pernas na maioria das ocorrências, causando complicações severas. A conseqüência do estreitamento do diâmetro das artérias implica diretamente na redução do fornecimento nutricional adequado para as regiões orgânicas supridas pelo vaso sangüíneo comprometido. É importante mencionar que ao paciente é possível perceber os primeiros sintomas relativos à aterosclerose, com a instalação de dor súbita ou contrações musculares inesperadas, as quais ocorrem exatamente no momento em que o suprimento sangüíneo reduz-se gradativamente ou mesmo é obstruído em sua plenitude. Quais são os fatores de risco da aterosclerose? Os fatores de risco diretamente envolvidos na aterosclerose são excesso de peso e concentração de ácidos graxos: (1) Excesso de peso. O índice de massa corporal acima de 25 indica ocorrência de excesso de peso em virtude, dentre outros elementos, do acúmulo de lipídeos na região abdominal. Os pacientes que se enquadram neste biotipo desenvolvem quadros concomitantes de dislipidemia (triglicerídeos séricos elevados e baixo índice de lipoproteínas de alta densidade), bem como aversão à insulina e hipertensão arteriosa o que caracteriza a síndrome multifatorial associada ou plurimetabólica. Esta síndrome está envolvida diretamente na geração do quadro aterosclerótico. (2) Ácidos graxos trans. Os ácidos graxos trans paulatinamente são armazenados no organismo, em locais específicos, e seu excesso implica na lipogênese, em particular aumentando lipoproteínas de baixa densidade e reduzindo lipoproteínas de alta densidade séricas, em que ambas implicações projetam-se para o desenvolvimento da aterosclerose. O que podemos fazer para prevenir a aterosclerose? A prevenção da aterosclerose necessita diretamente da colaboração do paciente, consciente sobre sua necessidade de reduzir, e mesmo eliminar, fatores desencadeantes do respectivo quadro clínico, diminuindo valores de colesterol sangüíneos, mantendo estável medianamente a pressão arterial, evitar o hábito tabagista e a obesidade, e realizar exercícios físicos regularmente. Com o controle dos fatores desencadeantes da aterosclerose, as atenções voltam-se para eventuais resquícios comportamentais ainda ocorrentes nos pacientes, e que se tornam objeto de preocupação do clínico, dentre eles a redução do colesterol, ou pressão arterial, orientações e incentivo para a eliminação gradativa do consumo de tabaco, medidas orientativas para a perda de peso e a realização de exercícios físicos adequadamente. Estas medidas, muitas vezes, ao serem realizadas, levam à progressiva agregação de outra atividade, as quais conjuntamente somam-se em relação aos efeitos benéficos decorrentes e produzidos no paciente. Como exemplo, o fato do paciente realizar exercícios envolve a perda de peso, que por sua vez auxilia na redução dos índices de colesterol e pressão arterial; estes benefícios são perceptíveis igualmente quando o paciente reduz e elimina o consumo de tabaco. Fumar significa elevar a gravidade do desenvolvimento de doenças cardíacas. Implica em reduzir lipoproteínas de alta densidade e acréscimo sérico de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade. A concentração elevada de colesterol sugere progressividade crescente das taxas de monóxido de carbono sangüíneas, agravando o risco de provocar lesões e contração na parede arterial, que preliminarmente encontravam-se reduzidas devido o quadro aterosclerótico e desta maneira contribuem na redução do volume sangüíneo que oxigena os tecidos. O hábito do consumo de tabaco aumenta a coagulação sangüínea, conferindo aumento no risco de doença arterial periférica, e artérias coronárias. O fato do paciente deixar de fumar estabelece a redução de morte após a realização de cirurgia de revascularização coronária. Como tratamos a aterosclerose? Várias medidas usuais e medicamentosas são úteis no tratamento da aterosclerose. Entre elas podemos citar: (1) Dieta para pacientes hipertrigliceridêmicos. Os pacientes que apresentem índices elevados de triglicerídeos e quilomícrons necessariamente devem abrandar a ingestão de lipídeos totais da dieta. (2) Fibras. A ingestão de fibras auxilia na supressão do colesterol. A recomendação nutricional diária para ingestão de fibra alimentar para adultos é de 20 a 30 gramas, das quais 1/4 deste valor seja devem ser fibras solúveis (aproximadamente 6g). (3) Fitosteróis. A hipercolesterolemia originada pela elevada concentração de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade reduz-se entre 10 a 15% quando há ingesta de 3 a 4 gramas de fitosteróis (esteróides vegetais). (4) Tabagismo. Como anteriormente mencionado, o hábito tabagista deve necessariamente ser evitado pelo paciente. O clínico necessita estar ambientado a recomendar ao paciente duas etapas: introspecção pelo paciente sobre a necessidade deste na mudança comportamental e os benefícios trazidos, mesmo a médio e longo prazo, e a utilização de farmacoterápicos incluindo a nicotina ou bupropiona, que reduzem progressivamente o anseio do fumante, esperando-se chegar ao patamar de não mais fazer uso das substâncias envolvidas. (5) Exercício físico. É fundamental promover a percepção, não apenas no paciente aterosclerótico, mas na população em geral, de que o sedentarismo constitui-se como fator desencadeante para a aterosclerose. O profissional envolvido na supervisão esportiva deve indicar exercícios regulares que utilizem entre 85 a 90% do total da força muscular e de aproximadamente 50 a 70% de consumo de oxigênio, compreendendo-se que estes valores conduzem o paciente à redução da concentração lipídica e aumento das lipoproteínas de alta densidade. Outros benefícios envolvem a melhora da homeostasia, redução da obesidade e estresse, redução de catecolaminas, além do efeito favorável de redução da pressão arterial. Está indicada a realização de três a seis sessões de atividade física aeróbica por semana, com duração média de 40 minutos cada. (6) Antioxidantes e álcool. A ingestão de antioxidantes e álcool não conduzem à redução da doença coronária. (7) Ácido-acetil-salicílico. O ácido-acetil-salicílico (AAS) é prescrito a indivíduos que apresentem alto risco de eventos cardiovasculares, encontrando-se a indicação diária em doses de 100 mg. (8) Beta-bloqueadores. A utilização de beta-bloqueadores é usual para pacientes que apresentem disfunção ventricular ou que sofreram infarto agudo do miocárdio. (9) Inibidores da enzima de conversão da angiotensina. Os inibidores da enzima de conversão da angiotensina (IECA) são prescritos como adjuvantes terápicos secundários para pacientes com disfunção ventricular esquerda. (10) Fibratos. Os fibratos (Genfibrosila, Bezafibrato, Etofibrato, Fenofibrato, Ciprofibrato), reduzem os triglicerídeos em 30 a 60%, elevam a concentração de lipoproteínas de alta densidade de 10 a 30% e reduzem as lipoproteínas de baixa densidade de 5 a 20%. (11) Vastatinas, estatinas ou inibidores da Hmg-Coa redutase. A terapia farmacológica freqüente para a redução de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade envolve utilização de estatinas, as quais elevam lipoproteínas de alta densidade de 5 a 15% e contribuem para a redução dos triglicerídeos de 7 a 30%. Esta classe de fármacos reduz eventos isquêmicos nas artérias coronárias, revascularização do miocárdio, acidente vascular cerebral e mortalidade cardíaca. (12) Colestiramina. A recomendação médica da colestiramina em doses de 16 a 24 gramas diárias contribui para a redução de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade de 15 a 30% e quanto o risco de eventos coronários. (13) Ácido nicotínico. O uso de ácido nicotínico contribui para a redução das lipoproteínas de baixa densidade de 5% a 25%, aumenta lipoproteínas de alta densidade entre 10 a 35% e reduz os triglicerídeos de 20% a 50%. A dose recomendada é de 2 a 6 gramas por dia, ajustada de acordo com o efeito ou tolerância individual. Efeitos adversos do uso do ácido nicotínico envolvem: rubor facial, hiperuricemia, hiperglicemia e alterações na motilidade intestinal. (14) Ômega 3. A utilização de ômega-3 restringe os triglicerídeos séricos. Recomenda-se o consumo mínimo diário de 4 gramas. A eficácia da suplementação de apenas 1g ao dia de ômega-3 contribui com a redução adicional de 10% dos eventos cardiovasculares em portadores de doença arterial coronária. (15) Fármacos adjuvantes utilizados para a prevenção da aterosclerose clínica. Referem-se a fármacos que reduzem a morbimortalidade de pacientes de alto risco e que devem ser prescritos na ausência de contra-indicações. Como é a aterosclerose em grupos especiais? Devemos entender que vários tipos de pacientes podem desenvolver a aterosclerose e cada um deles deve ser tratado de acordo com suas necessidades. (1) Pacientes portadores de doença renal. O quadro de dislipidemia em pacientes nefropatas colabora quanto a prevalência de doenças cardiovasculares e favorece a evolução de insuficiência renal terminal. Como mencionado, as estatinas são as drogas de preferência, por reduzir a concentração de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade. (2) Pacientes com AIDS. Pacientes com síndrome da imunodeficiência adquirida revelam aumento de triglicerídeos e redução de lipoproteínas de alta densidade. Os inibidores de proteases agravam a dislipidemia, podendo o médico aconselhar a utilização de fibratos e ômega-3 a estes pacientes. As estatinas possuem a propriedade de alterar os níveis sangüíneos e eficácia dos inibidores de protease em razão de competirem pelos mesmos sítios de metabolização hepática. (3) Síndromes isquêmicas agudas. O índice lipídico deverá ser verificado em todos os portadores de síndromes isquêmicas agudas, preferencialmente nas primeiras 24 horas após a ocorrência de um evento, devendo ser refeito 2 meses após o evento agudo. Transcorrido aquele período, as lipoproteínas de baixa densidade diminuem. As estatinas são fármacos indicados para indivíduos que tiveram infarto agudo do miocárdio ou apresentem angina instável em níveis aferidos de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade iguais ou superiores a 130 mg/dL. Para pacientes com concentração de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade entre 100 e 129 mg/dL o uso fica a critério do clínico e se a concentração de lipoproteínas encontrar-se abaixo de 100 mg/dL a recomendação consiste na manutenção deste índice. (4) Idosos. A atenção a pacientes acima de 70 anos de idade deve concentrar-se em relação às causas secundárias de dislipidemias (hipotireoidismo, diabetes melito e insuficiência renal crônica). As estatinas são os fármacos recomendados para esta faixa etária. (5) Mulheres no período climatérico pós-menopausal. Neste caso devemos considerar duas situações: em prevenção primária e prevenção secundária. Na prevenção primária, o hormônio liberador de tireotropina melhora o aspecto lipídico das mulheres após o período da menopausa e promove redução da mortalidade decorrente de doença cardiovascular. O hormônio liberador de tireotropina não se encontra indicado atualmente para a prevenção da aterosclerose. O emprego de estatinas é eficaz em mulheres com baixo índice de lipoproteínas de alta densidade. Na prevenção secundária não se evidencia que o hormônio liberador de tireotropina apresente benefícios, portanto não está recomendada. As estatinas reduzem a morbi-mortalidade em mulheres portadoras de aterosclerose. (6) Gestação. Em gestantes dislipidêmicas em idade fértil e sem contracepção adequada necessitam seguir orientação dietética e, quando for recomendável, utilizar a colestiramina. Em casos de hipertrigliceridemia grave (concentração de triglicerídeos acima de 1000 mg/dL), os fibratos constituem-se como fármacos de escolha. (7) Mulheres entre 20 a 45 anos e homens entre 20 a 35 anos. Nestas faixas etárias, a doença aterosclerótica é incomum, com exceção dos portadores de síndromes genéticas, tabagistas e diabéticos. Pacientes com índices de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade entre 160 a 189 mg/dL, principalmente em tabagistas, podem receber terapia hipolipemiante; e pacientes com taxas superiores a 190 mg/dL de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade devem receber terapia hipolipemiante. (8) Crianças e adolescentes. A taxa de lipídeos deve ser dosada em crianças e adolescentes que possuam parentesco de 1º grau com pacientes com dislipidemias graves (concentração total, igual ou superior, a 300 mg/dL; portadores de pancreatite aguda, obesidade ou outros quadros clínicos. (9) Dieta. Sendo constatada a dislipidemia, a terapêutica dietética deverá ser iniciada após os 2 anos de idade, priorizando as necessidades vitamínicas e energéticas, fundamentais da idade. O aconselhamento deve pautar-se pelo consumo de fibras e diminuir a ingesta de alimentos ricos em colesterol e gordura saturada. A utilização de medicamentos hipolipemiantes pode ser aconselhado para crianças acima de 10 anos nas seguintes hipóteses: dislipidemia familiar com concentração de lipoproteínas de baixa densidade acima de 190 mg/dL, antecedentes familiares com doença aterosclerótica prematura e aterosclerose confirmada com taxa superior a 130 mg/dL. O médico pode recomendar o uso de colestiramina em razão de não oferecer efeitos sistêmicos em dosagens diárias variando entre 2 a 8 mg. As estatinas podem ser usadas em casos de histórico familiar grave (concentração acima de 300 mg/dL). O que os médicos fazem quando ocorrem complicações da aterosclerose? Os médicos observando complicações graves para os pacientes que desenvolveram aterosclerose podem optar pela aplicações de estruturas metálicas, parecidas com um tubo circular e expansível, chamadas stents ou opção pela cirurgia de endarterectomia. Cada caso depende de análise especial pelo médico e que deve orientar o paciente sobre as técnicas disponíveis e qual a melhor alternativa para tratamento. No caso do diâmetro das artérias carótidas encontrar-se com redução, motivada por obstrução, igual ou superior a 50%, associam-se sintomas de acidente vascular cerebral. Na hipótese das artérias encontrarem-se obstruídas em pelo menos 70% e sem apresentar sintomas, o médico pode aconselhar o paciente à submissão de endarterectomia para reduzir o risco de acidente vascular cerebral. O procedimento cirúrgico consiste no corte da artéria carótida para remoção de placas ateroscleróticas e pequenos coágulos que se encontram obstruindo o fluxo sangüíneo. Entretanto a endarterectomia acarreta sérios riscos e não é recomendada para todos pacientes que se encontrem nesta situação. thumb|left|Figura 5. Stent. Fonte: http://www.boston.com/business/ticker/Libertestent.JPG A recente admissão de stents de carótida pela Foods and Drugs Association (FDA) em 2004 antecipa a estes pacientes uma alternativa menos invasiva e traumática. O stent carotídeo trata-se de um delgado tubo de malha confeccionado em metal, o qual é inserido na artéria carótida, inclusive com a utilização de substâncias vasodilatadoras, de modo a promover expansão do diâmetro do vaso e possibilitando aumento do fluxo sangüíneo em áreas estreitadas decorrentes da parcial obstrução pelas placas ateroscleróticas. As notícias são animadoras neste sentido, porém o reduzido número de pacientes submetidos a esta técnica revolucionária conduz os cirurgiões a aguardarem estudos mais detalhados e patrocinados pelo National Institutes of Health, antes da recomendação da utilização generalizada de stents carotídeos. thumb|left|Figura 6. Utilização de stent carotídeo em placa aterosclerótica. Fonte: http://www.heartsurgeons.com/ed2.html A cirurgia denominada endarterectomia continua sendo recomendada como “padrão-ouro” para o tratamento da estenose carotídea, conforme estabelece a Universidade Johns Hopkins, com exceção do fato do paciente ser portador de anatomia sugestiva que torne a cirurgia complexa ou envolva riscos, como um ataque cardíaco recente. Um estudo comparativo, envolvendo utilização de stents carotídeos e endarterectomia, publicado no New England Journal of Medicine, em 334 pacientes com patologias subjacentes, apresentando elevado risco para cirurgia, demonstrou que os resultados para o procedimento mostrou-se tão eficaz como a cirurgia tradicional. Nos centros cirúrgicos que dispõem desta técnica, os médicos hemodinamicistas sugerem aplicação de stents na artéria carótida para pacientes com risco de complicações cirúrgicas de endarterectomia e que possuam mais de 70% de obstrução na artéria. O implante de stent carotídeo não é recomendado para pacientes com idade superior a 80 anos e não são uma boa opção caso seja observado um ritmo cardíaco irregular, desordem do sangramento não corrigida, ou alergia ao equipamento implantado. Muitos pacientes que apresentem obstrução moderada, em até 69%, devem ser tratados clinicamente com anti-plaquetários, anti-hipertensivos, e anti-hiper-colesterolêmicos pelo uso de estatinas (as quais possuem a propriedade de serem anti-inflamatórias e possibilitam à estabilização de placas de ateromas). CONCLUSÃO Todas as pessoas apresentam um grau mais moderado (inexpressivo), progressivamente crescente de acúmulo de lipídeos nas artérias. Estatisticamente a doença aterosclerótica é responsável por aproximadamente um terço dos óbitos envolvendo infarto agudo do miocárdio e derrame cerebral. Os fatores diretamente relacionados nesta patologia envolve a interação entre os vários fatores de risco cardiovascular (hipertensão arterial, altos valores de colesterol, obesidade, diabetes, falta de exercício, tabagismo e idade avançada) e a predisposição genética do paciente. Fatores indicativos para realização de exames diagnósticos são recomendados em pessoas que possuam um familiar próximo que tenha desenvolvido aterosclerose em idade reduzida. O homem apresenta maior índice de ser acometido por esta patologia ante as mulheres; após a menopausa o risco de aterosclerose aumenta nas mulheres, igualando-se aos homens. ' REFERÊNCIAS BIBLIOGRÁFICAS' ALMEIDA, A. Pós-Operatório de Cirurgia Torácica e Cardiovascular: Rotinas do Instituto do Coração. Porto Alegre: Artmed. 2004. BEVILACQUA, F. Fisiopatologia Clínica. São Paulo: Atheneu. 1988. GOFFI, F. Técnica Cirúrgica: Bases Anatômicas, Fisiopatológicas e Técnicas de Cirurgia. São Paulo: Atheneu. 1996. GUYTON, Arthur C.; HALL, John E. Tratado de fisiologia médica. 11. ed. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara Koogan, 2002. JUNIOR, J. R. Semiotécnica da Observação Clínica: Fisiopatologia dos Sintomas e Sinais. São Paulo: Sarvier. 1998. KUMAR, V. Patologia Básica. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara Koogan. 1994. MERKLE, C. Manual de Fisiopatologia. São Paulo: Roca. 2007. ROBBINS, S. L. Patologia Estrutural e Funcional. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara Koogan. 2000. LINKS EM PORTUGUÊS: Para saber mais sobre a aterosclerose na infância: http://www.scielo.br/pdf/abc/v69n4/3699.pdf Para saber mais sobre Dislipidemias e Diretriz de Prevenção da Aterosclerose: http://www.scielo.br/pdf/abc/v77s3/a01v77s3.pdf Para saber mais sobre Dislipidemias e Prevenção da Aterosclerose: http://www.scielo.br/scielo.php?pid=S0066-782X2007000700002&script=sci_arttext&tlng=en Para ver um vídeo explicativo sobre o que é a aterosclerose: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPiVDpaNxOw EM INGLÊS: Para saber mais sobre a aterosclerose: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atherosclerosis Para saber mais sobre a aterosclerose: http://content.nejm.org/cgi/content/short/340/2/115 Para ver um vídeo explicativo sobre o que é a aterosclerose: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRK7-DCDKEA Figura 1. Disponível em: . Acesso em 17 de novembro de 2009. Figura 2. Disponível em: Acesso em 17 de novembro de 2009. Figura 3. Disponível em: Acesso em 17 de novembro de 2009. Figura 4. Disponível em: Acesso em 17 de novembro de 2009. Figura 5. Disponível em: Acesso em 17 de novembro de 2009. Figura 6. Disponível em: Acesso em 17 de novembro de 2009.